


Open and Shut

by Aneonmoose



Category: AC/DC, Bangus
Genre: Closeted Character, Drug Use, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pining, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aneonmoose/pseuds/Aneonmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bon suggests an open relationship. Angus gets mad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open and Shut

"Hey, Angus, can I talk to you about something?" It had been three weeks since Bon and I got together. The happiness and excitement of a new relationship wasn't fading, at least for me.

"Sure, what's up?" I asked, sitting down on the couch backstage. We were on in about twenty minutes and I was tuning my guitar but that could wait.

"First, I wanna say I really love you, okay? This is just a suggestion but... maybe we should... uh..."

"See other people." I finished, more a statement than a question. I sighed, looking down. I couldn't really say I was surprised. I knew Bon had some trouble with commitment. I berated myself for getting excited.

"No! Well, yeah, but like... I was thinking more like an open relationship. I still wanna be with you, but I just-"

"-want to fuck someone else."

"Dammit, will you stop finishing my sentences for me?! I don't want to, you're everything I need, but the public won't see it that way!"

"So you don't mind flaunting your sexual escapades at every opportunity but you can't bring yourself to tell people you're with me now? That's fucking great."

"We're both guys, if you haven't noticed! People will go crazy!"

"Why do you care?! You've always cared way too much about what people think! Part of our job is to create scandals!"

"Yeah, well, this is different!"

"How?!" Bon groaned in frustration. We were standing, facing each other, but even though he wasn't tall, he was towering over me. He stepped closer and lowered his voice.

"You're the most important person in my life and I love you more than I can say -"

"Then why are you doing this?"

"-because I have to!" He was angry again. I didn't care.

"You know what?! Fine. Go fuck a whore in some sleazy bar, I don't give a crap. Just - just do whatever you want." I took a deep breath and resisted the urge to storm out of the room. Bon did that instead, slamming the door on his way. I lit up a cigarette and went back to tuning my guitar, knowing I'd have to act normal in less than ten minutes. I'd have to do the walkabout on his shoulders and do all the mildly homoerotic stuff we normally did, even though that was the last thing I wanted to do. At least we didn't have to talk at all onstage. After the gig, which wasn't any different than all our others, I was on the hotel balcony, coming down from the performance. I was smoking my third cigarette in a row, more strung out than usual.

"Hey, Ang." I heard my brother's voice and I blew the smoke out, grumbling a 'piss off'. "Hey, now, what happened?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Of course it does, mate."

"I'm just a little angry with Bon, that's all."

"A 'little' seems an understatement, considering you're gripping the rail so hard, your knuckles are white."

"Okay, I'm extremely pissed. Where even is he?"

"Bar downstairs."

"Fuck him."

"Ah, but that's exactly what you were doing, isn't it?" I froze. How did he find out? My brother chuckled, lighting up a cigarette of his own. "All of us know. We've known since the start."

"D-did you hear us?"

"Well, yeah, but it was really the subtle little looks and touches. You've always been kinda like that so we all had to look closely. But we knew. We aren't blind... or deaf."

"Oh, God." I groaned, hiding my face in my hands, mortified.

"We're okay with it, obviously. I mean, you're my brother and we always knew Bon was a bit of a fairy." Malcolm paused, taking a drag. "Besides, it's good. You haven't dated anyone in literal years and he needs to slow the fuck down."

"That's the problem, he doesn't want to slow down. He told me we should have an open relationship because of the fans and stuff but I'm not okay with it!"

"He shouldn't expect you to be."

"I'm fine with his previous relationship history but when we started sleeping together, I thought it was obvious we were gonna be exclusive."

"Ah. Have you actually told him you wanna be exclusive?"

"Well, no, but-"

"We don't do well with hints and mind-reading, you should know, you're a guy."

"I guess you're right. Thanks, Mal." I gave him a weak smile and he patted my back.

"Get some rest. I'll be downstairs." I nodded and my brother left me alone with my thoughts. I decided to follow his advice. I put out the cigarette and fell down onto the bed, burying my face in the pillow. A few minutes later, I was asleep.

 

I woke up to rough hands playing with my hair. I opened my eyes to see Bon sitting beside me and I grimaced, jerking my head away. "I'm sorry, love."

"Yeah, yeah." I yawned, sitting up. Glancing at him, I saw his hair was in a messy ponytail, he had bags under his eyes and he looked generally ill. The room was dark, the heavy curtains covering the window. "Too much to drink?"

"I guess you could say that."

"Or maybe some bitch kept you up?"

"Angus, please..."

"No, it doesn't matter." I stood up and headed for the bathroom, grabbing some clothes on my way there. I locked the door and rubbed my face, turning the shower on. Quickly, I washed my hair and aggressively dried it, angrily tugging at the tangles with a comb. Once I was dressed, I silently left the room, only pausing to grab my jacket. As soon as I shut the door, I was swarmed by paparazzi. "Oi, what's this?!"

"Is it true you and Bon Scott are sleeping together?"

"Is he in your room right now?"

"How long has this been going on?"

"Are you gay?" I gritted my teeth, clenching my fists as I stormed past them and down to Malcolm's room.

"You bastard!" I yelled, shoving the door open. My brother looked up at me, startled.

"Whoa, whoa, what'd I do?"

"You told everyone, didn't you?"

"I wouldn't do that! Calm down, Angus!" Malcolm stepped up to me and grabbed my shoulders firmly. I stared at him, fuming. "Calm. The fuck. Down."

"If you didn't, then how did everyone find out?"

"I told them." Bon's voice mumbled from behind me. I spun around, my mouth open.

"You what?!"

"I'm sorry!" He exclaimed as my clenched fist met his cheek. "Jesus fucking Christ!" I realised what I had done and I froze, breathing heavily. Bon was glaring at me, rubbing his cheek. "What'd you go and do that for?" My pride wouldn't let me apologise explicitly, but I bit my lip and lowered my gaze.

"Jesus, Bon, you're bleeding!" My brother exclaimed and I looked up in horror. Indeed, there was a cut on his cheekbone, oozing blood. I met his gaze and couldn't decode his emerald eyes. They were emotionless but darker than usual. Bon rarely got angry. He'd always try turn things into a joke. But now, I couldn't tell what he was thinking. He licked his lips, turned around and walked out silently, calmly. My brother was looking at me, shocked. I slowly looked down at my fist and unclenched it. I hated myself for hitting him. I had done plenty of stupid things in my life but that was the stupidest. "You actually punched him..?"

"No, Malcolm, I gently stroked his cheek." I murmured sarcastically and immediately regretted it. "Sorry."

"You should probably stay out of his way for a while." I nodded and sighed, rushing out of the room with the intent of doing the complete opposite.

 

I found him after an hour, sitting in his room, on the windowsill as he smoked a cigarette. He seemed to have forgotten about the cut because the blood had trailed down his cheek and dripped onto his shirt. He seemed to be so lost in thought that he didn't see me, even when I sat beside him.

"I'm sorry, love." I whispered, desperate to touch him, even just put our legs closer, but I didn't want to push it. Bon's blank eyes met mine.

"You hit me."

"I did and I'm so sorry-"

"Shut up. I don't want an apology." Bon chucked his cigarette out the open window and leaned over. "This is my fault. You deserve an apology from me. I love you, so damn much, I hate myself for ever even thinking about that open relationship thing."

"I overreacted to you telling people."

"So we're both at fault. I just want you to know that you're all I need and more." Before I could reply, Bon had pressed his lips to mine and I closed my eyes, letting myself get lost in the moment. I could taste whisky beneath all that tobacco and couldn't help worrying about him drinking so early, but then he deepened the kiss and those niggling thoughts were muffled. That's an argument for another time.


End file.
